


Pull Up in Your Fast Car Whistlin' My Name

by blakecoffeeandcigarettes



Series: Can't Keep Your Hands Off Me or Your Pants On [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Boy Harry, Bad Boy Zayn, Bottom Louis, Crossdressing, Feminine Louis, Feminization, Grand theft auto, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Law Enforcement, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Smut, Stealing, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakecoffeeandcigarettes/pseuds/blakecoffeeandcigarettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What seems to be the problem officer?" Louis asked, making sure to raise his voice a couple of octaves higher as he fiddled with the hem of his dress, revealing the hot pink, lace edge of his panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Up in Your Fast Car Whistlin' My Name

**Author's Note:**

> An explanation to Louis' aversion towards Harry being involved with anything illegal that pertains to cars (:
> 
> I can't thank flame_retardant enough for reminding me about the music video for Point to You which inspired this piece of the series partially (: And a few future pieces that will eventually follow as well (:
> 
> Such a beautiful soul :D
> 
> Not really happy with this one though so I'll probably come back to it(: 
> 
> Unedited and unbeta'ed as always(: 
> 
> Title from Video Games by Lana Del Rey

"So when are we leaving for our actual date?" Louis questioned as he took a prim sip from the glass of wine in front him. Harry smirked at the older boy who wasn't bothering to hide his distaste at their current location.

 

"This is a part of our actual date Princess," Harry's smirk widened into a grin at Louis' quiet scoff. He knew how much Louis hated going to upscale restaurants to eat dinner, especially for a date.

 

"Hazza," the older boy sighed with a roll of his electric blue eyes, as if Harry's mere existence aged him by 50 years.

 

"Have faith Princess," Harry winked at him as he took a sip from his own glass of wine. As he reached to set his glass on the table, Harry noticed the time on his watch. "It's time. Go wait out front me," the younger boy ordered.

 

Louis opened his mouth to protest but stopped when Harry threw cash on the table to cover their drinks and the waiters tip before he stood from the table and walked off. The older boy dazedly stood and made his way towards the entrance in confusion. He nodded politely to whatever the hostess said as he walked out the door and stood at the top of the steps that led to the restaurants front door. He glanced around desperately for a familiar glimpse of curly hair and grew anxious when he couldn't catch sight of Harry.

 

Louis' attention was somewhat diverted when an older man pulled up to the restaurant in a silver 1958 Jaguar XK150 Roadster, Louis' dream car, with a young blonde on his arm. The older boy quickly relaxed when he felt the familiar brush of a callused hand on the skin of his lower back, left exposed by his backless, black dress. His confusion grew further when Harry passed him by without a word in a valet jacket and took the older man's keys after some polite banter.

 

Louis' eyes were glued to Harry as he hopped into the driver's seat and started the car, he didn't even notice the car's owner and his date as they passed by him and entered the restaurant. Harry looked over at the older boy and grinned wildly, his dimples on full display.

 

"Well come on Princess, thought you were ready for our actual date."

 

Louis gaped before looking around hurriedly to see if anybody was there to witness what was happening. Once he realized that nobody was looking their way, he scurried as quickly as his six inch, gold, glitter peep toe heels would let him to the passenger side door. He slid into the seat, feeling the soft leather brush against his bare thighs, after he opened the door, slamming it shut as Harry sped off. Louis reveled in the harsh whip of the wind against his face, allowing the constant air flow to compensate for his lack of breath at what they were doing.

 

Louis tensed as they reached a red light, no longer able to focus on the assault of wind on his face when Harry pulled the car to a stop. The older boy jumped when he felt a hand land on his thigh, but was soothed when he felt rough fingertips snag against his smooth skin as Harry rubbed soothing circles into the inner part of his thigh. Louis relaxed into the seat and turned his head questioningly towards the younger boy.

 

"You okay Lou?"

 

The older boy startled at the use of the shortened version of his given name but nodded quickly to reassure the younger boy who was apparently more nervous than he let on.

 

"Yeah, just gave me quite a shock 's all," he whispered with a small smile.

 

The older boy watched as the stress seemed to melt from Harry and the younger boy's usual cockiness reappeared. Louis awaited the smart remark he was sure to receive now that the younger boy appeared more content at Louis' compliance. Louis was unprepared however, for Harry's hand to slide the rest of the way up his thigh until the tips of his fingertips played with the lace edge of his panties.

 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip in a concerted effort not to make a pleasured face as he felt the younger boy's fingers slip underneath the edge of his panties and brush against his cock. His breath hitched as he felt Harry's fingertips push more instantly against him and Louis couldn't help but to squirm in his seat a little bit. His wiggling caused the younger boy to brush against him even more and the older boy couldn't help but to release a bitten off whimper. Louis barely heard Harry's reverent whisper of 'Princess' before there was a startling honk behind them, both boy's starting at the obtrusive noise before realizing that the light had turned green.

 

Harry quickly moved the car into gear, gaze firmly directed forward as he tried to calm himself. Louis however, had nothing else that required his attention so he quickly placed his hand high up on the younger boy's clothed thigh. The older boy then leaner closer towards Harry so that he could whisper in his ear, his hand moving higher up the younger boy's thigh the closer he got.

 

"Too bad this car has no roof," he breathed into the shell of Harry's ear. "'d really love to blow you righ' now."

 

Harry's fingers tightened considerably on the stick shift as he changed gears. Louis smirked as he gave the younger a boy a rough squeeze before pulling back and settling into his seat at Harry's answering. He didn't get to silently gloat about his triumph for long for there were red and blue lights flashing in the side mirror almost instantly.

 

"Shit," Harry cursed under his breath as he pulled the car off onto a deserted country road, pulling the emergency break quickly. Louis didn't even get the chance to panic before Harry was gripping his thigh tightly and throwing him a warning glance. "Don't worry Princess, just let me handle it."

 

"But Haz-"

 

"Louis!" Harry cut him off with a harsh whisper.

 

Louis fell back into his seat, schooling his features into a more passive look as he waited for the cop to approach them. As the police officer walked up to the driver's side, Harry adopted his most charming smile.

 

"What can I do for you today sir?"

 

"Both of you, step out of the vehicle now!" The officer commanded, voice verging on a shout. Harry opened his mouth to say something again and the officer looked about ready to shoot both of them so Louis did the only thing he could think of.

 

"What seems to be the problem officer?" Louis asked, making sure to raise his voice a couple of octaves higher as he fiddled with the hem of his dress, revealing the hot pink, lace edge of his panties. He felt Harry tense slightly beside him, however it went unnoticed by the now entranced cop.

 

"Uhhh... Hmmm..." The officer cleared his throat before continuing. "This car was reported missing about 25 minutes ago. So I'm gonna have to ask you to please step out of the car."

 

"Yes sir," Louis giggled bashfully as he sauntered exited the car and sauntered over to the drivers side to stand next to Harry and the cop. He saw Harry's sour expression and tried to think of something to keep the officer's attention on him.

 

"Ummm... Officer... Moore? Is it okay if I rest my hands on the hood of the car when you search me?" Louis turned so that his palms were flat against the hood of the car, bent over at the waist and peering over his shoulder in question. "It's just that these heels are so tall and it can be hard to balance," Louis giggled as if he were embarrassed.

 

"Y-yeah s-s-sure."

 

The officer quickly stepped up behind Louis and placed his hands heavily on the small boys waist before sliding them down his thighs in slow, unhurried movements. Louis shot a warning glance in Harry's direction at the younger boy's soft growl of disapproval. As the officer slid his hands back up Louis's left leg he, the small boy jumped when he felt the cops hands grip his ass roughly through the lacy fabric of his panties.

 

"Officer Moore!" Louis tittered uncomfortably, trying to keep the act up as Harry's face turned red.

 

"Dress even has a little bow righ' above that delicious ass, wrapped up like a present jus' for me," the officer breathed against the nape of his neck as he moved to Louis' right leg.

 

Louis glared Harry down as if to say 'you did this' when the younger boy twitched as if he was going to tackle the police officer. Harry settled back against the car again, fuming silently, arms crossed over his chest in discontented surrender. Louis gasped in surprise when the officer gave his rear a light smack to signal that he was done. Louis stood slowly and turned, biting his lip to give off a coy air.

 

"I think I know what's happened here Officer Moore," Louis breezed. "You see, my father recently gave me this car and I still haven't learned how to drive stick and we went to dinner with my parents tonight," Louis explained sweetly.

 

Officer Moore nodded, signaling the smaller boy to continue.

 

"Well he doesn't like my new boyfriend here very much," Louis glanced at Harry carelessly before redirecting his attention to the cop. "And I'm sure he wasn't very too pleased to see him driving the new car he had just given me."

 

Louis began to mess with the edge of his dress again so that it bunched up and revealed the edge of his panties again.

 

"I'm sure you understand Officer Moore," Louis hedged.

 

Officer Moore's eyes were glued to Louis' panty line as he answered.

 

"You're obviously a good kid. So I'm gonna let you off with a warning this time," he explained as if he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart. "And if you're father doesn't like your new boyfriend," he threw a glare at Harry. "Well, fathers usually know best." He adjusted the waistline of his pants uncomfortably as his gaze fell back on Louis.

 

"Oh thank you so much Officer Moore!" Louis beamed as he leapt towards the officer and gave him a quick hug before he sauntered over to the passenger side of the car. "I'll be sure to tell my father just how generous you were," he assured the officer with a playful wink as Harry got into the drivers seat.

 

They watched as Officer Moore drove off, Louis waving until he was out of seat.

 

"Go to Zayn's uncle's shop now!" Louis ordered.

 

Harry nodded in compliance before wordlessly starting the car and pulling back onto the highway. The entire drive was filled with a heated silence as Louis fumed and Harry sat, properly chastised without Louis even giving him what for. Once they had pulled into the shop, Louis quickly stepped out of the car and stomped to the front office, glaring at the secretary when she grinned and opened her mouth to greet him. He crossed his arms haughtily over his chest and leaned against the wall that separated the office from the shop floor where all of the guy’s were laughing and joking as they worked on the cars. Louis huffed a breath through his nose as he heard Harry enter the office with Zayn’s uncle.

 

“Not a problem, son. Hi Lou-”

 

“Take me home right now Harry,” Louis demanded, barely stopping himself from stomping his foot.

 

“Oh! Here son, take my car,” Zayn’s uncle offered as he handed his keys over to the sheepish looking younger boy.

 

Harry went to place a guiding hand on Louis’ lower back, but the older boy quickly cringed away from it and stomped to the parking lot where he knew Zayn’s uncle’s black, 1967 Chevy Impala sat. Harry sighed and dutifully followed his boyfriend out to the car, unlocking and opening the passenger side door for the older boy before moving to the driver’s side. He looked over at Louis one last time before he turned the key in the ignition to which the older boy simply turned his head and looked out the window. They had barely made it to the end of the street before Louis tore into Harry with a vengeance.

 

“I’ve fucking had it!” The older boy screeched, turning in his seat with murder in his eyes. “No more fucking cars!”

 

Harry turned turned his head to look at Louis in confusion who was boiling, fists clenched tightly in his lap and face red.

 

“No more stealing them, no more chopping them up, no more changing the numbers, nothing!” Louis sat back in his seat again, directing his gaze to peer out of the passenger side window once again.

 

Harry mumbled a quiet ‘okay’ knowing that even if he wanted to, now was definitely not the time to argue. They drove in silence the rest of the way to Louis’ house and Harry didn’t even get a chance to say anything to the older boy before Louis was rushing towards the front door. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose before shutting the car’s engine off and making his way towards the Tomlinson’s front door. Harry sighed in relief when he realized that Louis hadn’t locked him out of the house and marveled at the quiet of the Tomlinson household that was a direct result of the entire family, excluding Louis visiting relatives out of town.

 

After locking the front door behind him, Harry slowly made his way up the stairs trying to give Louis as much time as possible. When he entered the room Louis had his back turned towards him as he messed around on his phone. Harry made his way over to the older boy and rested his large hands on Louis curvy hips, leaning down to nose at the nape of the older boy’s neck. Louis let out an angry huff and Harry knew he needed to apologize quickly or the older boy was going to make him sleep at his own place for the night, something that he knew would wreck both of them.

 

“I’m sorry Louis,” the younger boy breathed into the back of the smaller boy’s neck. Harry smiled to himself as he felt Louis melt against him almost entirely, the fight seeming to drain out of him.

 

“Sorry we got caught,” he hummed dropping a kiss to the top of Louis’ spine. “Not sorry we did it though.”

 

Harry pulled Louis’ body entirely against his as he felt the older boy tense against him at the comment. He slid his hands down the front of Louis’ body until they rested on the tops of his thighs, fingers digging into the soft flesh of the inside of Harry’s thighs as the younger boy pulled apart the smaller boy’s legs a bit. Harry ran his rough fingers over the smooth inside of Louis’ thighs for a beat as he dropped kisses across his exposed shoulder blades before pushing his pelvis against Louis’ ass.

 

“Know you enjoyed it. The excitement,” the younger boy bit into the soft flesh where Louis’ neck met his shoulder at the smaller boy’s sharp intake of breath. “The rush,” he bit the other side of the older boy’s neck. “You fucking loved it.”

 

Harry quickly maneuvered them so that Louis’ hips were pressed up against the edge of his desk. He ran one hand up the older boy’s body before resting it on the back of the smaller boy’s neck. Harry grunted as he forced Louis to bend over his desk, slamming his chest against the messy stacks of papers, using his tight grip on the back of the older boy’s neck to maneuver him as he pleased. Louis moaned and wiggled against Harry, pushing his ass back against the younger boy’s pelvis as best as he could with the restrictive grip on his neck.

 

“What I wanna know,” Harry mused as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. “Is if you enjoyed it when that cop felt you up,” Harry smirked at Louis’ answering whine, pushing his pants and boxer briefs down to about mid thigh.

 

“I don’t think you did,” the younger boy asserted, pulling a packet of lube from his pants pocket and tearing it open with his teeth. He lubed up his cock with the hand that wasn’t holding Louis down and pushed up the edge of the older’s boy dress once he was done.

 

“So I’m going to make you forget his touch completely,” Harry growled as he yanked the smaller boy’s panties down, just beneath the swell of his ass and slammed in.

 

Harry grinned at Louis’ answering wail and only gave the older boy a few seconds before he started grinding slowly against the smaller boy. Louis panted, papers flying wildly with each exhale, the crinkle of the papers clenched in his fists going entirely unnoticed. After a few moments, the younger boy began to build up a steady rhythm, the desk knocking against the wall softly with each thrust in. As Harry placed his free hand on Louis’ hip to pull the smaller boy back against him with each push inward, he slowly slid the hand that had been holding the older boy by the neck down the tan, unblemished skin of Louis’ back. Once his wandering hand had reached the small of Louis’ back, the younger boy pushed down forcefully ripping a scream from Louis as the change in angle caused Harry’s cock to suddenly push directly into his prostate.

 

With a breathless smirk, Harry began to move earnestly in and out of the older boy, punching out choked off screams with each rough push against the smaller boy’s prostate. The desk began to smack against the wall loudly due to the increased force behind Harry’s thrusts, but the beat of the desk hitting the wall had nothing on the noises Louis was making. The older boy was being so loud that it was all Harry could focus on. They often had to be quiet due to at least one of Louis’ family members almost always being in the house and it killed the younger boy because he loved the sounds that could spill from Louis’ mouth. For instance, the desperate gasps that were being torn from the older boy’s throat as Harry moved their bodies to his liking, it drove Harry wild.

 

“F’ckn love th’ noises yah make,” Harry grunted out as he pulled Louis roughly into his thrusts, the older boy moaning at the vibrations from the low timber of the younger boy’s voice.

 

Harry grinned wickedly as he shoved down on Louis’ lower back once again, the older boy screaming at the intense assault on his prostate. Digging his nails harshly into the soft skin of Louis’ hip, Harry continued to increase the force with which he pushed into the smaller boy, eventually pounding into the older boy so hard that Louis was forced onto his toes with each thrust. Noting the pain that shot up his arm each time his knuckles got smashed between Louis’ sharp hip bone and the edge of the desk, Harry began to fantasize about just how bruised the smaller boy’s other hip was going to be in the morning without the barrier of the younger boy’s hand. The older boy didn’t even appear to be registering the pain though.

 

Harry watched in awe as Louis’ electric blue eyes continuously rolled around in pleasure. As he watched the smaller boy arch back to meet each thrust, the younger boy realized that it wasn’t even necessary to keep pulling Louis’ hips back to meet his own. He couldn’t stop though, he was forever in awe of the way he could move the smaller boy’s body to his pleasure. Eventually the younger boy was pulled out of his reverie of admiration when the older boy’s entire body clenched tight, muscles locked and hard, his gasps so desperate he sounded as if he was choking. Harry was quick to brush the back of his knuckles against the head of the older boy’s cock while simultaneously shoving down on the smaller boy’s lower back as he thrusted in, hitting Louis’ prostate dead on one final time.

 

The younger boy watched dazedly as Louis squeezed his eyes shut while a guttural scream was torn from his throat, his vocal chords sounding as if they were being shredded. Harry felt Louis cum against the back of his hand, so forceful that he knew it must have hurt the older boy. He watched the raspberry flush, high on Louis’ cheekbones spread across the older boy’s entire face, before fading to a soft pink. The younger boy was consumed by the pouty, raw, pink lips that were shaped in a wide ‘O’ as the older boy gasped desperately in an attempt to catch his breath. As he felt the smaller boy’s body go lax against the desk, whimpering with each exhale, Harry felt himself slip out of Louis’ abused hole. The younger boy was shocked to realize he had cum already, so caught up in soaking in the beauty that was his boyfriend, he had missed his own orgasm entirely.

 

Panting, Harry pulled Louis up from the desk by his waist and held the older boy there as he took a moment to catch his breath slightly. As Harry calmed down, he realized the smaller boy was still sucking in breath frantically. The younger boy pushed down Louis’ ruined panties along with his dress. Once the smaller boy was naked, Harry scooped him up bridal style and carried him to the bed where he deposited the older boy so that he could remove his own clothes. As he climbed into the bed, leaving the duvet at their feet so they could cool off, Harry heard the smaller boy mumble something into his pillow. Harry scooted across the bed so that he as tucked up against Louis’ back, cradling the smaller boy to him once again.

 

“Didn’t quite catch that, princess,” he whispered into older boy’s sweaty hair.

 

“Love you more,” the smaller boy slurred.

 

“I love you more,” the younger boy said as he dropped a kiss to the side of the older boy’s face.

 

“Just promise you’ll stay away from the cars for a bit,” Louis requested and Harry couldn’t help but to secretly melt at the older boy’s soft, tired tone.

 

“Cross my heart and kiss my elbow.”

 

 


End file.
